


Harry Styles Lassos the Moon

by CatheRinRin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: And Louis is Mary Hatch, Basically Harry is George Bailey, Canon Universe, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic, Friendship/Love, Harry Styles is 23, It's a Wonderful Life, Kissing, Louis Tomlinson is 26, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Merry Christmas, One Shot, but not really, not an au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatheRinRin/pseuds/CatheRinRin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What is it you want, Louis? What do you want? You want the moon? Just say the word and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down. Hey. That's a pretty good idea. I'll give you the moon, Louis." </p><p>Or</p><p>Harry doesn't know what to give Louis for Christmas, but the moon looks pretty beautiful tonight.<br/>~<br/>A non AU, very fluffy Christmas fic, VERY loosely based off of one of my favorite scenes in the classic movie, "It's a Wonderful Life." You don't have to know the movie one bit in order to enjoy this Christmas fluff!</p><p>And it's still Christmas here in California, so my fic is just in time to wrap up the holiday. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harry Styles Lassos the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely Love Frank Capra's, "It's a Wonderful Life" (and James Stewart) and just had to write a cute Christmas fic loosely, not really, based off of the wonderful movie with Harry and Louis! Not only that, but I wanted to write a cute, small Christmas fic for all of my beautiful readers, who support me more than I deserve on my fic, "Liam's Guide on How to Mend a Broken Heart." So thank you all, so much for that. Whoever you are reading this, you are a beautiful person, and I'll always love you
> 
> And have a Merry Christmas Xxx

It's not that Harry _doesn't_ know what Louis likes. Harry could tell you all of Louis' favorite things, like how he likes his tea in the morning, or how he can literally spend all day lying on the couch watching movies or outside all day playing footie depending on the mood. He knows How Louis likes his food cooked, all of his favorite bands and songs, his favorite shoes and his brand of shampoo. Harry could tell you a million things about Louis, he could talk for hours about how Louis loves cuddling late at night, or enjoys a nice, small party with fruity alcohol as well as beer and hard liquor, depending on his mood. He knows Louis likes romantic, cheesy gestures (even if he doesn't say it). And he knows Louis likes showing off and telling the entire world about how much he loves him (ever since they finally told everyone of their relationship, he hasn't shut up about it).

But the one thing he doesn't know, is what Louis wants for Christmas.  
  
He loves Louis, more than life, more than anything else. In fact, Harry honestly believes he needs Louis more than he needs the ability to breathe. He could just live off Louis, have the boy be his own personal supply of oxygen, and that would be okay. And he wants to get him a gift, but he doesn't know _what_. What could he possibly give to someone who could get whatever he wanted? Sex was a cop out (especially since that's what he gave Louis last year). For his birthday, it wasn't as hard. Even though it was Christmas eve, he knew that Louis had been thinking about getting this watch for awhile, and it was easy for Harry to buy the item and gift it as a nice surprise for his birthday.  
  
But with Christmas literally just in an hour or so, and Harry without any sort of gift, he is running out of options. He looks over at Louis, sitting there on their couch in all his beautiful glory, curled up with a small blanket and a hot cup of tea. With his feathered hair and blue eyes, tan skin and perfect bum, Harry honestly thinks Louis Tomlinson is the most beautiful person in the world. He feels lucky, so, so lucky to have this beautiful human being in his life. Which is why he feels so upset, looking at the love of his life now.

And of course he would notice, that something was bothering Harry. Louis is so in-tuned to every single emotion, every movement and every thought of the boy that of course Louis would realize Harry has something on his mind. He looks over at Harry, blue eyes sparkling as he asks in a concerned voice, “Harry, what's wrong? It's Christmas eve, not to mention my birthday, you should be happy!”

Harry gives a weak smile. He wants to be happy, he really does. It's just so hard when he feels like he's not doing a good job at giving Louis what he deserves. If he could, Harry would give Louis the world.  
  
But out of the whole world, he doesn't know what to get him for Christmas.  
  
Harry decides to be truthful. After all, telling your partner you didn't get them a present for Christmas on Christmas eve is a horrible thing to admit, but it'd be worse if he waited until it actually was Christmas to inform him of the news. Harry walks over to the window, not strong enough to face telling Louis about how terrible of a boyfriend he'd been this year. He stares at the snow falling on the ground, the dark sky above, the stars shining like white Christmas lights. And he sees the moon, how round and full it is tonight, how beautiful and shining. It's a beautiful yellow, big and welcoming.

There was always something comforting about the moon to Harry.

He feels Louis come up from behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist and burying his head into his back. He can feel the little kisses on his spine, the way Louis' slight tummy presses up against his back and he loves him so much, it hurts. It's special moments like this one, that makes Harry remember just how much he loves his Louis. How grateful he is that he met Louis so long ago in that bathroom, for One Direction, that they got through all the lies and rough times... and the finally were here, in their drafty house, openly together celebrities and accepted when they feared rejection the most.

“I couldn't think of anything to get you for Christmas...” Harry sighs, his grip on the window sill tightening. He hates saying it out loud, because the overwhelming feeling of guilt gets to him like a knife cutting through butter. He can't stand the thought of not getting Louis anything. He knows it's silly, stupid, childish, whatever. The fact that he feels like he doesn't know Louis well enough to think of a single thing he would want frustrates him to no end.

“I'm sorry, Boo... But I just couldn't think of anything you'd like, or want....”

Louis is silent for a moment, and his grip is lose on Harry's waist. It makes the younger pop star begin to wonder, if he's made a terrible mistake, if Louis is upset because Harry is suppose to be his boyfriend of seven years, his best friend of eight, and Harry can't even think of one thing Louis might possibly like for Christmas. He can feel the way Louis is absentmindedly turning the watch on his wrist on his stomach, the one Harry presented to him about four days ago for his birthday because he absolutely, 'couldn't wait to give it to him,' and Harry wanted to make sure Louis wasn't going to buy it for himself. He can practically hear the words processing in his lover's head, realizing that Harry didn't get him something, and it hurts Harry's heart like no other. The last thing he ever wants to do is disappoint his Louis, and he feels like he's done exactly that.

The moment he feels Louis let go of him and walk away, Harry is instantly turning around to watch Louis walk over to the Christmas tree and pick up the small box on the ground, tucked behind all of the presents for Louis and Harry's family and hold it in his hands. And he feels even more guilty, knowing that whatever is in that box was whatever Louis bought for him. He watches as his lover walks over to him, with the kindest smile and it breaks his heart even more, to see this perfect angel walk up to him and hand him the small, decorative box. It's blue with glittered stars and a small moon and a silver bow is on top and Harry just knows, that whatever is in that little box, Harry will absolutely love. And he hates it, he feels likes crying, because he couldn't do the same for the one person who matters most to him.

“God, Lou, I'm so sorry,” He starts, trying to hide the tremble in his voice, “I'm sorry, I know I'm just the worst-”

“Harry,” Louis interrupts, with a kind but stern tone that reminds Harry of how a mother would scold her child. The smile hasn't left Louis' face, and Harry doesn't know why because Louis _should_ be mad. “Don't even _begin_ to say your the worst boyfriend or put yourself down or some other stupid shite like that. Because you're not, you really aren't love.” Louis chuckles, with a twinkle in his beautiful blue eyes and Harry can't believe it, that after all these years, Louis' laughter and smile _still_ takes his breath away.

Louis' arms are now extended and he places the gift in Harry's hands, folding fingers to hold onto the tiny box. Harry glances down, watching Louis' small hands placed over his large ones. And it might seem awkward or weird, how much of a difference you can see in them by just their hands. But Harry's never felt like he's fit anyone so perfectly before in his life. And that's what makes it so hard, to just accept a gift from Louis and not give him anything in return.

“Oh, Lou, I can't-”

“Oh yes you can,” Louis interjects, “You can, and you will. Do you really think I care about something as silly as a Christmas gift, H?”

Harry finds a small pout come across his face, “I care.”

Louis smiles, the smile that makes his eyes crinkle at that Harry loves, “And that's all that matters. Now open the box, Styles.”

And well, _that_ makes a small smile appear on his face. Pretty soon, Harry's long fingers are opening the the box and taking out the tissue paper, and he finally looks away from those gorgeous blue eyes to see what's inside.

Harry nearly starts crying as he pulls it out of the box.

It's a small, silver locket, one with a small _HL_ engraved in cursive on the back, and just one word on the front.

_Forever._

“I didn't know if it was too cheesy or not,” Louis begins, shifting back and forth on his feet nervously and smiles, “But I know you like this sort of stuff, and well, I wanted to get it for you. Do you like it?”

Harry takes Louis in his arms, hugging him tightly and he wishes he never had to let go. Words couldn't describe, how much he loves Louis. How every day he considers a blessing, or every time Louis kisses him he feels his knees go weak and like he's flying at the same time. “Oh Lou,” He kisses his cheek, the corner of his mouth, his lips. He holds him, close, just kissing him repeatedly, “I love you.” Kiss. “It's perfect.” And another kiss. “ _You're_ perfect.”

Louis giggles, moving away from Harry's rampage of kisses and looks outside the window. “Oh, stop! I'm glad you love it, babe, but honestly, let me breathe.”

Louis is breathless, laughing so hard. But Louis is also _breathtaking_. Because Harry feels like he can't breathe, not when Louis looks just so _beautiful_ , laughing and smiling and looking out the window and at the snow, the stars, the _moon_. He's beautiful, full of life, energetic, just like the first day Harry ever laid eyes on him. They might have changed, matured, grown up. But Louis is still the same, perfect human being he first met in that empty bathroom. And Harry thinks briefly thinks that Louis is even more beautiful than Winter, or the night sky, or even the full moon.

Because the moon might feel comforting, but Louis feels like _home_.

Harry walks up from behind after putting the locket around his neck and places his large hands on the curves of Louis' perfect hips. He leans over to kiss his older lover's neck softly, and watches as Louis' striking eyes flutter shut in the reflection of the window pane. There's a content smile on his face, and Louis' airy sigh sounds breathtaking as he holds him tightly. Louis speaks quiet, opening his eyes to gaze back up at sky, “The moon looks so beautiful tonight..."

And then Harry has an idea.

He moves to Louis' ear, whispering softly to him, “What is it you want, Louis? What do you want? You...”

Louis turns his head, staring now into Harry's green eyes, giving his boyfriend his undivided attention. Harry breaks out in a grin, his dimples showing widely as he gets excited.

“You want the moon?” Harry asks, serious as he lifts a hand from Lou's hips to point at the full, round, yellow satellite in the sky. He's grinning like an idiot now, getting lost in the blue in Louis eyes, “Just say the word, and I'll throw a lasso around it and pull it down!”

Louis laughs as Harry kisses his cheek, moving playfully in his younger lover's arms as he pretends to throw a lasso out the window. It's crazy, how after all the years, Harry and Louis haven't grown apart at all. In facts, their love only has gotten stronger. From band mates, to best friends. From best friends, to flat mates. From flat mates, to lovers.

From lovers, to soul mates.

Harry calms down now, looking at Louis' beautiful features as the older gentleman, now 26, stares at the sky. “Hey...” his voice is low and sweet, like silk and his eyes flicker from Louis' lips, to his nose, his chine, his eyes. “That sounds like a pretty good idea...”

Harry feels like he could do anything, as long as he has Louis by his side.

“I'll give you the moon, Louis.”

Louis grins from ear to ear, taking in the natural satellite and all it's beauty, “I'll take it!”

Then he turns to meet Harry's gaze, and the younger can _hear_ his breath hitch, how it seems like no matter how many times Harry looks at him, like he's the most beautiful creature God ever made, he would never get used to it. No matter how many times Harry tells him it's true.

“...Then what?” Louis whispers, quietly, as his own eyes dart back and forth from Harry's eyes, to his mouth and nose and dimples, practically in a daze.

“Well,” Harry swallows dryly, that familiar burning in his gut and lightness in his heart. “Then you can swallow it,” he says, taking in Louis' dilated pupils and crystal blue rings. He knows he's rambling, but it feels right, imagining how Louis would look, all full and glowing and practically pregnant with the moon, “And it will all dissolve, see... and the moonbeams,” Harry grabs Louis' hand, moving around his dainty fingers in the palm of his, “would shoot out of your fingers and toes...”

Harry's hand moves from Louis' fingers, to Louis' chestnut locks. He can feel the strands, soft and shiny in his hand. “And the ends of your hair, and-”

Suddenly Louis looks as if he's biting back a laugh, and Harry frowns.

“Am I talking to much?”

Louis nods, giving his love a quick peck on the cheek in order to reassure him, “But I love it, Harry.”

Louis eyes look down at the silver locket laying on Harry's chest, and his hand goes up to hold it. He inspects the locket with a smile, loving the way it looks on his man, and the way the word _forever_ shines beautifully against his pale skin.

I love _you_ , Harry.”

And Harry kisses him, grabbing Louis gently by the face and caressing his lips softly. His large hand can span the majority of Louis' head, but he likes it that way, being able to place his thumb on his chin and the rest of his fingers in the brunette's hair. They kiss leisurely like that for awhile, until Louis pulls apart for air, and stops standing in his toes for a second to bury his head into Harry's chest.

“The moon sounds lovely, Harry, but I already have everything I wanted.”

Harry grins, staring at the reflection on the snowy windowpane. “Really, and what's that?”

And he feels Louis' arms wrap around him even tighter.

“ _This_.”

**Author's Note:**

> "No man is a failure who has friends."
> 
> Merry Christmas. Kudos and Comments are Appreciated. You're feedback keeps me writing. So please, let me know what you think, and I'll definitely love getting to know you all. Love you guys so much Xxx


End file.
